big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 6: Splashback
Big Brother 6: Splashback 'was the sixth installment in the Big Brother Longterm series. It has since concluded with Dark Knight4 winning against Ken mcnickle in an 9-0 vote, playing the first ever perfect game. Technocal was crowned America's Favorite Houseguest. This season featured the first ever cast with 16 houseguests, rather than the usual 13. It also featured no main twist, similar to Big Brother 1. Twists/Changes * '''Back to Basics - '''As a nod to Big Brother 1, there would be no initial major twist this season. * '''No Have-Nots - '''Similar to Big Brother 5, no Have-Not twist would take place. *'Battle Back Competition - 'A returning competition from Big Brother 3 where the prejurors battle each other in a rounds to re-enter the house. Overall Emeraldiya managed to beat Jakezrevenge in the first battleback round then in the last and final Emeraldiya ultimately won against MimiGod. Making Emeraldiya re-enter the house *'Jury of Nine - 'Unlike previous seasons, this season would be the first to feature a nine person jury instead of the usual seven. *'Jury Comebacks - 'A twist from previous seasons, Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 4, where the first four evicted jurors would battle to return to the game. ProudBotch won the competition, returning to the game. *'The Resetter - '''After the first double eviction, Emeraldiya, was voted to receive a game-changing power by America. She had the option to reset the next two weeks at the live evictions. It was only valid once, and could not be used past two weeks. She discarded both weeks, resulting in no reset. It was revealed to the house shortly after it expired. Houseguests Voting Chart Game History Week 1 As the houseguests entered the house, they were met with a new house layout. This season there would be no upstairs, similar to BB1. Along with this, the HOH room was moved to the old Have-Not room. La'Queena dropped in to announce that this season would not feature a major twist and that 16 total houseguests would play. Seconds after entering the house, July decided to walk from the game. They then entered the backyard where eSwan won the first HOH competition! At the nomination ceremony, eSwan nominated Jenn and Jake for eviction. Those playing in the POV then competed with Jenn winning her first POV. At the POV meeting, she decided to use the POV on herself. eSwan had to name a replacement, choosing Mimi. At the live eviction, Jake was evicted by a close vote of 6-5, becoming the first houseguest evicted. Week 2 The houseguests entered the backyard for the next HOH competition. Tech came out victorious, winning his first HOH. He nominated both Satan and Emerald for eviction. At the POV competition, Satan won POV for himself. In the end, he decided to save himself. Tech was forced to renominate Mimi. At the eviction, it was a tie. Tech, as the HOH, was forced to break it, sending Emerald home. Tyler was then expelled for inactivity. Week 3 Before the HOH, it was announced that after this week, the first three evicted (by a vote) houseguests will battle it out to return to the game. At the HOH competition, Proud won her first ever competition. She decided to nominate Mimi and Zeph for eviction. At the POV competition, Tech won the power. He decided ultimately to keep the nominations the same. At the eviction, Mimi was evicted 8-1. Week 4 Before anything, the battle-back tournament would take place. Emerald won against Jake in round 1, with Emerald then winning against Mimi, returning to the game. At the HOH competition, Zeph won power for the first time. He decided to nominate both Proud and Iconic for eviction. Emerald then went on to win the POV. She decided to discard, leaving both Iconic and Proud on the block. At the eviction, Iconic was evicted by a vote of 5-4. Week 5 Round 1 The houseguests entered the backyard for the HOH competition, Page won power. He decided to nominate eSwan and Jenn. He then went on to win the POV, having the power to control the week. He made a big move, saving eSwan and putting up Zeph. At the eviction, it was a 4-4 tie. Page broke the tie, evicting Zeph, making him the first juror. Round 2 Before the night was up, the houseguests were met to find out it was a double eviction. Proud won HOH, nominating Green and Jenn. Page won the POV, saving Green. Emerald was named as the replacement. By a vote of 4-2, Jenn was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Week 6 After the double eviction, Emerald won a secret power, The Resetter, giving her the ability to reset the next two evictions. She then won HOH, nominating Ken and Proud. Soccer won the POV, saving nobody. Emerald choose not to use the power, resulting in Proud being evicted 5-0, and becoming apart of the jury. Week 7 At the HOH competition, Ken came out on top, winning power for the first in 7 weeks. He nominated the duo of Soccer and Tech. Emerald won the POV, choosing to not use it. With a vote of 2-1, Tech was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Week 8 Before the HOH competition, it was revealed that this week a juror would have the chance to return. The first four jurors battled in a competition, with Proud winning. She then went on to win HOH, nominating Emerald and Page. Soccer won the POV, while Page won immunity in the POV, however he would be unable to play in the next HOH. Soccer saved Emerald, forcing Proud to nominate Dark and eSwan. By a vote of 5-0, eSwan was evicted, becoming apart of the juror. Week 9 Round 1 After eSwan's eviction, Emerald won HOH. After a heated argument, Emerald nominated Proud and Ken. Ken successfully won the POV, saving himself from the block. Emerald nominated Green as the replacement. By a vote of 3-1, Proud was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Round 2 Before the night was over, La'Queena announced it was another double eviction. Dark won HOH for the first time, nominating Soccer and Page. Page won the POV, surprising everyone by saving Soccer instead of himself. Emerald was named as the replacement. By a vote of 2-0, Emerald was evicted, becoming apart of the jury. Week 10 The housemates competed in the HOH competition. Green won HOH, nominating Page and Soccer. Soccer won POV for herself, and chose to save herself from eviction. Ken was named as the replacement. By a vote of 2-1, Page was evicted and became apart of the jury. Week 11 From there, Dark won the final four HOH, having power this week he nominated Soccer and Ken. Dark then won the POV, choosing to keep his nominations the same. Green cast his sole vote to evict Soccer, making her evicted and apart of the jury. Week 12 The final three houseguests competed in P1 of the final HOH, with Green winning. Dark then won P2. Finally, Dark won P3, evicting Green, making him apart of the jury. Finale The ''Jury''''' Category:BB6 Category:Seasons